Shōko Hida
|hair = Dark Purple|eye = Purple}} is Satō Matsuzaka's coworker who considers her to be a good friend since they used to spend time together hanging out with guys as they both searched for their one true love. Appearance Shouko has dark purple hair that has bangs are parted in the middle and swept outwards, the length of her hair reaches slightly past her shoulders at most as the longer part of her hair is sectioned to her left and purple eyes. She is often seen wearing her school uniform outside of work, which consists of a thigh-length purple dress with a pink necktie. Depending on the season, her uniform's white sleeves can vary in length. Shouko also has a beauty mark underneath her left eye. Personality Shouko is a generally easygoing and laid-back person. Having been born into a rich family, she acts like a good student, but in reality, she spends most of her time hanging out with guys and she would prefer a happy, normal family rather than a rich one. Shouko also cares a lot for people, for example, she regularly gives Asahi Kōbe food as he tirelessly searches for Shio Kōbe and also does her best to try to support Satō Matsuzaka and defend her from Taiyō Mitsuboshi's claims of kidnapping. While she is the most mentally stable out of all the characters, she is also extremely naïve and unprepared to confront the true, corrupted nature of other characters. This causes Shouko to question Satou after meeting her aunt despite their friendship, and her naivety ends up betraying Satou's trust, of which she deeply regretted. Regardless, the depth of Shouko's affection for her friends is genuine, as shown through her wholehearted support for Asahi and Satou working hard for the one they love and her insistence on saving Satou from continuing to do immoral things out of her love for Satou. Background Shouko comes from a rich family and seemingly fulfills the role of a perfectly studious daughter for them. She works at the same cafe as Satō Matsuzaka and spends her free time hanging out with guys in order to escape her family, because while they are wealthy, they are not the happy, orthodox family she wishes for them to be. Because she and Satou sought to find their one true love, they both became friends and spent their time with guys together. After Satou found someone to devote her heart to, Shouko supported her relationship but still pursued guys in search of her own "prince". When she ran away from Taiyō Mitsuboshi, she met Asahi Kōbe as she was staring at a poster of Shio Kōbe. He asked her if she knew Shio, to which she dismissed. Suddenly, Asahi collapsed in front of her and she brought him to the park, where they talked about how much Shio meant to Asahi. From then on, their nightly meetings in the park began, and Shouko would always find Asahi sleeping underneath a bench in the park. She took pity on him and gave him food to eat, and gradually learned more about Asahi through their conversations. She admired both Asahi and Satou because of their perseverance in working hard for the person they love. When Asahi prepared to leave the city to find Shio, she noticed how distraught and hopeless he felt and confessed to him. After discovering that Satou had kidnapped Shio and took photo evidence with her phone, Shouko confessed to Satou and poured her heart out to her in an attempt to convince Satou to change her ways. Unfortunately, due to Shouko's previous betrayal of Satou's trust after meeting her aunt, Satou resorts to killing Shouko and stabs her in the throat; she dies not long after, struggling weakly before going limp in Satou's arms. In preparation for the destroying of evidence that she and Shio were ever in her apartment, Satou redresses Shouko's body after having washed her clothes, leaving her sitting on a chair in a secluded room. She is discovered by Asahi, who becomes utterly devastated before confronting Satou in a fit of rage; in the manga, he does so before Satou's aunt sets the apartment building ablaze, closing her eyes and cleaning her neck as a means of apologetic sorrow, whereas in the anime, he does not do so, the fires already having surrounded her corpse. Relationships Gallery Trivia *Shouko is the only character among the main cast to not exhibit signs of mental instability or experience trauma. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters